1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a hanger assembly for pipe joints and is more particularly concerned with a combination pipe joint coupling and stabilizer, the combination serving to join the ends of the pipes together and also to support these ends, at the joint, in a prescribed position with respect to a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, two generally accepted types of supports have been provided for cast iron pipes which are utilized extensively in plumbing. One of these prior art supports is the clevis hanger which is usually inserted over the end of the pipe, prior to the time that the pipe is coupled to the next adjacent pipe, the clevis hanger loosely encompassing the pipe and providing a threaded socket which receives the end of the hanger rod. The pipe so supported is usually free to slide axially in the clevis hanger and may pivot, but is supported at an appropriate elevation and is restrained from appreciable lateral movement. The clevis hanger may also be installed by removing its axle bolt, in which event it may be installed over the central part of the pipe. The reinstalling of the axle is difficult and a tight fit is never provided nor is the pipe held rigidly.
The second type of prior art support includes the split ring hanger which has essentially the same function as the clevis hanger except that a split ring hanger may be installed on a pipe after the pipe ends have been joined. In other words, the split ring hanger may be inserted onto the pipe without being placed over the end of the pipe. The split ring hanger receives the hanger rod for supporting the pipe. This prior device, like the preceding device, does not appreciably arrest the pipe from movement in an axial direction or from pivoting; however, it does support the pipe section and arrest appreciable lateral movement thereof.
In each of the prior art devices, the joint portion of a pipe is essentially free for limited movement so that, at times, the joint may be ruptured due to inadvertent movement of the pipes, this instability causing excessive stress at the pipe joint.
Still other prior art supports for pipes include brackets, one hole strips, wire staples, stakes and sway braces, all of which are well known in the art.
While substantially all plumbing codes require that pipes for plumbing be supported at the joints, this has been interpreted to mean as close to the joint as practical, since no hanger has, heretofore, been developed to my knowledge with a capability of supporting the pipes at the joints. Thus, in the past, when a NO-HUB pipe joint, as recommended by the Cast Iron Soil Pipe Institute, was used, the supports were disposed adjacent to the joint on one or both sides for supporting the pipes themselves. Pamphlet No. 100 entitled "INSTALLATION SUGGESTIONS FOR NO-HUB PIPE AND FITTINGS," printed first in October 1966 and subsequently in February 1967, May 1969 and June 1972, illustrate the many recommended ways in which the NO-HUB joint is to be supported. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,922 discloses the NO-HUB pipe joint itself.
The present invention provides a means by which the NO-HUB pipe joint of U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,922 can be supported at the pipe joint.
Other disadvantages of the prior art hangers are that many of them are expensive, they are time consuming and expensive to install, they do not support the very ends of the pipes and they permit appreciable longitudinal movement of the pipe, as well as some lateral movement thereof.